Captain Roger/Redbeard
Captain Redbeard is a Pirates minifigure that was first introduced in 1989. He was the first minifigure ever to bear a hook and a peg leg. He returns in 2015. Background Captain Roger A.K.A Captain Redbeard Captain Roger, who is also frequently known as Captain Redbeard, is one of the many pirates who haunt the Tropical Sea. Unlike most of those pirates he is actually fairly friendly. But don’t be fooled, if there is gold on the line and Captain Roger is caught by his gold fever he can get quite ruthless. This can often be seen in his “if someone falls leave them behind” attitude. Captain Roger also has the ability to smell gold. Captain Roger is proud of his Spanish ancestors, and seeks to reclaim the gold that they have hidden across the Southern Sea. Captain Roger is the captain of the Black Seas Barracuda, the Skull’s Eye Schooner, the Redbeard Runner and the Crossbone Clipper. Video games & movies Soccer Mania Captain Redbeard appears in the video game Soccer Mania. He was involved in the plot, as he was the leader of the pirate crew that intercepted the player as they were chasing The Brickster. He says that he will give the player the location of the Brickster's hideout, however the player's team must defeat the Pirate Skeletons team, after the player accomplishes this, he lives up to his promise. Later on in the game, he is seen as the goalkeeper of the Tricorner Pirates team, as the player is locating the parts for the Spaceship. At the end of the game, he is seen to be a part of the Intergalactic team, the final team that the player has to face, he appears as a defender. LEGO Chess Captain Redbeard is one of the characters in LEGO Chess. He is the leader of the red team (bad guys) on the Pirates theme, here, he is always accompanied by his "new" pet crocodile. In each match, Captain Redbeard faces his old nemesis Admiral Woodhouse. Assuming the storyline goes to plan, based on the success of the player, Admiral Woodhouse uncovers a treasure map, which is unsuccessfully stolen by Captain Redbeard and his crocodile later that night. The next day, as Admiral Woodhouse sets sail to locate the treasure, his ship is intercepted by Captain Redbeard, who's then made to walk the plank. As Admiral Woodhouse later uncovers the treasure, Captain Redbeard and his crocodile arrive to steal the chest, however he ends up being buried up to his neck in the sand, as Admiral Woodhouse returns to his ship with the treasure chest. Lego Racers It is revealed that in the LEGO Racers video game, Captain Redbeard is a competent race driver. He is one of the circuit champions of the game, he is the host of the tutorial circuit of the game. He and his car are unlockable after you finish first on his circuit overall. Coincidentally, Governor Broadside, Captain Redbeard's old nemesis, is one of the four other CPU racers from his circuit. Redbeard's preferred brick colour is red and he uses the basic cannonball attack (this coincides with his name, beard and also the fact he is is a pirate). The LEGO Movie Captain Redbeard can be seen briefly in the real world as The Man Upstairs looks at the "Do not touch" sign on Pirate's Cove. Gallery Sources http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?